The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when used in rendering content on a user interface. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the prevention of non-recoverable errors when updating rendered content on the user interface.
A content renderer, such as a browser, will often update content being rendered on a user interface (UI), either automatically or in response to a user's input to refresh or change the rendered content. For example, the user may hit a “Forward” or “Back” button on a browser, the user may click a hyperlink within a webpage, etc. In certain content rendering systems, such as a browser using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), if the content server (e.g., a web page server) cannot provide the requested refreshed/updated content, a 404 Error will be returned. The 404 Error results in the browser being unable to render the content, including the previously rendered content, since displaying the 404 Error causes the previously rendered content to be flushed out of the browser's cache.